This research has two major objectives. The first of these is to increase our understanding of how diagnosable disorders and functional impairment are related. Recent epidemiologic studies have indicated that about 1 out of every 5 persons in our society is afflicted with some sort of diagnosable mental disorder. An additional portion of the population is characterized by the presence of clinically significant symptomatology in the adsence of a diagnosable disorder. What are the costs of these disorders and symptoms in terms of human distress and diminished functioning? This is the question that this study seeks to address. The first phase of this research seeks to answer this question using independently assessed self-report measures of current daily functioning, to assess the average level of functional impairment associated with the presence of specific diagnosable disorders as ascertained by the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS) in a general survey of the Colorado population. Diagnoses will be compared in terms of their impact on everyday functioning and in terms of the specific areas of life most likely to be affected. Also the relationship between past symptoms and/or disorder and current functional impairment will be examined to determine the extent to which "carry-over" effects are present. The second major goal of this project is to evaluate the diagnostic role and empirical performance of functioning indicants currently being used within the DSM-III/DIS. The second phase of this project is concerned with these issues and again employs independently assess functioning measures in order to meet its objectives.